


voltron au - texting

by callmeurbby



Series: voltron au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cutesy, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hacker Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, I Tried, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeurbby/pseuds/callmeurbby
Summary: the title says it all.





	1. a lost lance

**Author's Note:**

> hello ladies and gentlemens,  
> and today,  
> i present to you,  
> ~voltron: legendary texters~  
> (ew im sorry)
> 
> lmao im back bitches  
> and this time  
> i- i have no excuse for this lmao whoops
> 
> but y'all better be ready  
> for the most part it should feel like it has no real plot  
> but be aware  
> (there kinda is)  
> no not really its mainly klance and shadam and single queen allura (with her weird uncle) and the beautiful pidge/hunk friendship :,)
> 
> HERE ARE THE CHARACTER'S USERNAMES IN THIS:
> 
> keith = gaydisaster  
> lance = lanceylance  
> pidge = gremlin  
> hunk = lilsunshine (lmao how soft)  
> shiro = spacedad  
> allura = allure  
> coran = thegorgeousman
> 
> yes, this will still be mainly set in the same universe,  
> which means they do still fly giants cats  
> and casually save the universe
> 
> anyways, hope u like this!!

[2:43 am]  
lanceylance: heyyyyyy guys  
lanceylance: funny story but  
lanceylance: i just happened to be out on a stroll  
lanceylance: and could be lost??  
lanceylance: h e l p 

[2:45 am]  
gaydisaster: what do u mean “could be”  
lanceylance: ummmmmmm kinda depends on ur reaction  
gaydisaster: r u lost in the castle  
lanceylance: i think so??  
gaydisaster: you  
gaydisaster: you thiNK SO??? WHERE TF ARE U  
lanceylance: thATS WHAT IM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT  
gaydisaster: ok ok whats it like in there  
lanceylance: dark??  
lanceylance: idk i just woke up and i wasnt in bed  
gaydisaster: thats it i’m calling pidge

[2:48 am]  
gremlin: wtf is going on  
gremlin: ah wonderful its one of those nights  
gaydisaster: pidgey pleaseeeee  
gremlin: … yea ok i’ll track him  
gaydisaster: T H A N K G O D

[2:51 am]  
lanceylance: wow so no ones gonna check up on me huh  
gaydisaster: oh sorry we’re just trying to heLP YOU BY TRACKING YOU BC *YOUR* LOST SOMEWHERE   
lanceylance: stop being emo jeez  
gaydisaster: its 3 am i have an excuse  
lilsunshine: he’s got a point  
lanceylance: hUnK HeLp iM LoSt  
lilsunshine: thats cool  
lilsunshine: o h w a i t  
[3:04 am]  
lanceylance: guys?? any luck???  
gremlin: uhhhh yea but its highly impossible so   
gremlin: i doubt it  
lanceylance: just tell me  
gremlin: well  
gremlin: theres a heat signature on the side of the ship  
gremlin: where ur room is  
lanceylance: so im close to my room??  
gremlin: yea   
gremlin: but like  
gremlin: its e x a c t l y where ur room is  
gaydisaster: lance r u freakin kidding me  
lanceylance: oh  
lanceylance: o h   
lilsunshine: theres no way i spent a good twenty mins of my life worrying over him  
lilsunshine: when he was RiGhT wHeRe hE wAs sUpPoSeD tO Be tHiS EnTiRe TiMe  
gremlin: how did we overlook the fact that he sleepwalks  
gaydisaster: wow im learning a lot tonight

[3:07 am]  
lanceylance: whoops sorry guys i somehow got stuck in my closet  
lanceylance: im out of it now tho  
lilsunshine: what  
gremlin: what  
gaydisaster: what  
lanceylance: what??  
lanceylance: oh come on guys you know im bi  
lilsunshine: ik ik im just joking with u  
gaydisaster: wait ur bi??  
lanceylance: yuh i thought,,,, everyone knew that by now????  
gaydisaster: not me appearantly  
lanceylance: oh  
gremlin: …   
lilsunshine: i stg these two  
gremlin: yea its gonna take a while  
lilsunshine: should we push them?  
gremlin: nah let them figure it out  
gaydisaster: we’re right here.  
gremlin: wow, u guys are already a “we”, huh?  
lanceylance: its too late for this g o o d n i g h t   
gaydisaster: night u dumbass dont get fake lost again  
gremlin: lmao what is a sleep and how do i acquire it  
gaydisaster: u can come sleep w me i dont mind at all  
lanceylance: u can use my noise cancelling headphones  
lilsunshine: i put melatonin pills in ur cupboard last week if u need some  
gremlin: i love you guys  
gremlin: nah guys im good, night <3  
lanceylance: <3  
gaydisaster: <3  
lilsunshine: <3


	2. miscommunications and (denied) confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some soft awkward klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh yeet  
> im back fellas  
> with another chapterrrrrrrr
> 
> enjoy :)

[7:25 am]

lanceylance: rise and shine fellas!!  
lanceylance: ready 4 another day off saving the universe~!!  
gaydisaster: r u ok  
lanceylance: perfectly peachy <3  
gaydisaster: help hes not ok  
lanceylance: what do you meannnn??~~  
gaydisaster: look hes just calling for help  
allure: Is Lance fairing well this morning? He seems a bit ill...  
lanceylance: oh its nothing  
lanceylance: just found out my crush might LiKe mE bAcK  
gaydisaster: oh  
gaydisaster: thats nice  
allure: ...Is it me?  
gremlin: what r u doing lance  
lilsunshine: is typing…

*private chat: lilsunshine and lanceylance*  
lilsunshine: whAT ARE YOU DOING  
lanceylance: uhhh  
lilsunshine: i never said keith likes you?!!  
lanceylance: you hinted it!!  
lilsunshine: i said,,,  
lilsunshine: that he might not hate u as much as u think  
lilsunshine: how doES THAT TRANSLATE TO HIM LIKING U  
lanceylance: thats what they always mean in stories~!!  
lilsunshine: w h a t  
lanceylance: you know,,, the best friend is like,,, “;) he doesnt hate as much as you thinkkkk~” and then turns out they’re madly in love w each other!!!  
lilsunshine: hate to break it to ya but  
lilsunshine: life is not a ametuer wattpad stories written by a middle schooler alrite  
lanceylance: >:( dont disrespect beautiful fanfiction like that

[8:06 am]

lanceylance: okay so ig he doesnt like me  
allure: wait  
allure: h e ?  
gaydisaster: oh  
gaydisaster: so its not allura then  
lanceylance: bruh no its not allura is way 2 good 4 me  
gaydisaster: so ur crush isnt good??  
lanceylance: oh no he is too  
lanceylance: i just like him a lot more.  
gremlin: wow lance  
gremlin: you should tell us who it is  
gremlin: in case anyone here would like to know  
gremlin: ;)  
lanceylance: shut it  
lilsunshine: no really lance  
lilsunshine: tell us  
lanceylance: i hate you

[9:24 am]

spacedad: This is painfully obvious, Lance.  
lanceylance: … oh??  
spacedad: You don’t have to hide your crush on me.  
lanceylance: …  
gremlin: LMAOOOO  
gaydisaster: wowwwwww  
spacedad: Haha, no, I’m joking. We all know you like Keith.  
lanceylance: I DO NOT  
lanceylance: WE DIDNT EVEN HAVE A BONDING MOMENT  
gaydisaster: WE DID HAVE A BONDING MOMENT WTF R U ON ABOUT  
gaydisaster: also,,, you like me?  
lanceylance: well, i mean,,,,, uh,,,,,,,,  
gremlin: *starts munching on popcorn*  
lanceylance: SHUT IT GREMLin  
gaydisaster: do you or do you not  
lanceylance: do i like popcorn or not?? hahahhahaaaa yes i love popcorn  
gaydisaster: lance.  
lanceylance: wow look at the time gtgggg

[10:31 am]

gaydisaster: i like you too lance.  
lanceylance: ...  
lanceylance: im going to ur room right now

[12:46 pm]  
gremlin: okay im tired of waiting whats the klance update  
lanceylance: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAAA LEFT YA ON A CLIFFHANGER HUHHHH  
> anyways comment, kudos, whatever u wanna


	3. kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance  
> Is  
> Canon  
> King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands you a piece of paper*  
> me: this is the scroll of truth  
> me: open to see the undenying and complete truth  
> *opens piece of paper*  
> me: oh lookie here  
> me: it says  
> me: kLaNcE iS cAnOn KiNg  
> you: *shooketh to the core*
> 
> lmao whatever pls just read it

[1:36 pm]  
gremlin: iS kLaNcE rEaL oR nOt  
lanceylance: idk is it  
lilsunshine: c’mon lance we’re dyign here  
lanceylance: dyign  
gaydisaster: dyign  
gremlin: kEITH R U KIDDIN ME  
spacedad: I am eagerly awaiting your announcement. Honestly, Keith and Lance  
have anyways been my One True Pairing.  
lilsunshine: O_O wow shiro didnt know u were a shipper

[2:47 pm]  
allure: Why aren’t Keith or Lance saying anything?  
lanceylance: bc this is fun  
allure: … Do I need to throw them in the airlock for a while? Perhaps they would  
“spill the tea,” as Pidge says.  
lilsunshine: i dont think u used that right but  
lilsunshine: go ahead :)  
lanceylance: alright alright  
gremlin: AHH!  
lanceylance: me and keith are  
gremlin: A H H ! ! !  
lanceylance: d a t i n g  
gaydisaster: release the over reactions  
gremlin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYESS  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKSKSKSKSKHHHHHYYAAAAAAAAAAAAFASCgh AHC Akj b  
gaydisaster: is she ok  
lilsunshine: no  
lilsunshine: also, congratulations!!  
spacedad: I’m so proud of you two.  
allure: Tea has been spilled.  
lilsunshine: pls stop  
gaydisaster: thanks yall  
lanceylance: lmao “yall”  
lilsunshine: hey you guys r dating u cant bully him  
lanceylance: like thats gunna stop me

[6:51 pm]  
allure: Does anybody hear that high-pitched noise…?  
spacedad: I do believe that’s Pidge.  
allure: Ah…  
gaydisaster: someone go shut her up  
gremlin: rude  
gremlin: but also  
lanceylance: pls dont  
gremlin: AHUAHFOHFUASHDOUSHDVDSGAGVASAOMGGGGGGGGICANTBELIEVEEEEEEEMYOTPPPPPPPP  
HASSAILEEDEDEDEDDDDDDDBWAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAYSSSSSSHHHYAAASSSSSSSSSSMYYYYYGAAAY  
YYYYYBBBOOOOOIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYASSSSESYEAYSASEYYEASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh sum klance fanfics be getting me in the ~feels~  
> especially langst  
> freakin langst ruins my lifeeeeee  
> but gives me life too?? idk 
> 
> school kinda sucks but guess what!!  
> i got my first guitar!!!  
> its black and shiny and very emo (keith would approve)  
> i luvvvvv itttttt <3
> 
> anyways, see y'all in the next chapter *yeehaw*

**Author's Note:**

> so yes, lance is a general dumbass, but we still love him :,))))  
> keith and lance are ~ooh~, if ya know what i mean ;) (pidge and hunk are just done with them lmao)  
> SPEAKING OF PIDGE AND HUNK  
> i decided this chapter would end really wholesome bc why tf not amirite
> 
> so, there u go!!  
> first chapter done, many (many) more to go B)


End file.
